out of the blue
by Oblivionokay
Summary: Long over due sequel to Refuge! With so many unanswered questions about his past can he really move on and live the rest of his life with Zoe and Eliza or will he delve deep into the unknown that threatens to destroy everything his fought for. What will become of his perfect little family? (Eliza is their daughter for those who haven't read refuge,(please do read it tho))
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally got round to writing this, the sequel to Refuge. I'm sure your all dying to know just what Toby is doing and why he has turned up out of the blue. Well all will be revealed very soon.**

 **So I hope you enjoy the first chapter xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

Max closed the door, leaving Toby standing outside. Max reached and took Eliza from Zoe and headed back into the living room. A piece of paper had been pushed through the letter box. Zoe bent down and picked it up. As she unfolded it she saw that on it was written a phone number.

As she entered the living room. She saw that max was playing with Eliza in the floor.

"Max. Are you okay?"

"Yeah can we just forget that ever happened and get back to the picnic?"

"Yeah okay, but he left you this." Zoe handled max the paper.

"It's got a phone number on. Maybe you should give him a call when you feel ready. There's no rush."

Max gave a weak smile, before turning his attention back to his babbling daughter.

Zoe went into the kitchen and made drinks. Zoe was confused. Did max know about this brother or was this the first time he's seen him. She didn't know. And right now she could tell that max was in no mood for answering questions.

Zoe walked back into the other room and placed the drinks down on the table before siting on the floor with max and Eliza. She began to tickle her foot and the little girl began to giggle. Max tickled her tummy and she giggled louder.

Zoe kissed her daughters cheek and she smiled. Max smiled too. He turned to Zoe.

"I'm sorry."

"Max its okay. It's a shock I get it and it's a shock for me too."

"I've never seen him before, I didn't even know he existed. And now all I've got to go on is a forename, a phone number and the fact he claims to be my half brother."

"Maybe you should ring him."

"I'm not sure. I'm happy with my life. Its prefect the way it is. I've got you and Eliza and that's all I need."

"Okay well I can't decide for you, but whatever you chose to do I'll always be here."

"I know." Max kissed Zoe's lips.

Eliza let out a little babble to draw her parent's attention back to her.

"Oh sorry princess, the King got a little carried away." Zoe smiled lovingly at her beautiful miracle.

* * *

 **Please review. There'll be more soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is finally here xx**

 **please review xx**

 **Katie x**

* * *

The next morning Max had had time to process his thoughts. He had questions so many questions. Who was Toby? Was he really his brother? Why choose now to get in contact?

Max lay in bed next to Zoe, a sleeping Eliza snuggled between them, her feet against her dad and her head lay on her mum snoring softly. Zoe was still fast asleep as she had been up for part of the night tending to the needs of her little one. Max too had been awake but he had been so deep in thought he paid very little attention to what was going on around him. Yesterday's revelation could turn his life upside down. Was he prepared to do that to his new family? He had a decision to make one that would affect all of them.

Eliz began to stir so max got out of bed scooped her up in his arms and carried her down stairs. He sat down on the sofa and cradled Eliza in his arms singing softy to her and she drifted back off to sleep. He lay her down carefully next to him and surrounded her with a wall of cushions in case she decided to roll over. And then he made his way to the other sofa and lay down finally falling asleep.

Zoe came down an hour later to find them both asleep. She bent down in front of max and kissed his lips genteelly, making him stir. He opened his eyes and saw Zoe. She smiled and then made her way into the kitchen to make coffee.

Max sat up, glancing over at Eliza before going to join Zoe. He stood up standing still for a few seconds to gather his bearings.

"Zoe, about the whole Toby situation, I need your opinion."

"Yes of course." They moved to the kitchen table and sat down.

"Do you think I should ring him?"

"Well it really is up to you but he obviously left you his number for a reason."

"Yeah you're right, I just don't want it to back fire. "

"Well if he is your brother you surely want to know more, he might be able to shed some light on your family as well."

"Okay I'll ring him, I have questions so many questions and I need answers. Do you still have his number?"

"Yes it's on top of the microwave."

"Thank you. What would I do without you?"

"Umm well…"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I know, now go ring him."

Zoe heard her daughter wake up and followed max out of the kitchen. Eliza looked up at her, her hair was dark and laid thick on her head and her eyes were light brown. She smiled at her mum as she lifted her up. Zoe smiled back, kissing the tip of her nose. She was perfect. Zoe and Eliza sat on the floor and Zoe began to build a tower that Eliza soon had the pleasure of destroying. And then giggling about it causing Zoe to tickle her and then begin to rebuild the tower.

Max was stood by the window. His phone resting in the palm of his hand. He looked from the paper to his hone as he began to type in the number. He pressed call and held it to his ear, this was it no going back.

" _Hello"_

" _Hello, is that Toby?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Hello, its max you came by yesterday."_

" _Ah yes, how are you. Sorry if it was all a bit of a shock I didn't know if you would ring or not but I'm glad you have. I'm sure you have plenty of questions as have I."_

" _Yes I do have loads of questions so I was thinking maybe we could meet up some time next week"_

" _Yes okay, well any day is good for me."_

" _Well it will have to be Thursday as I have the afternoon off."_

" _Okay then that's fine by me."_

" _Shall we say meet at the tea shop in town at 2pm?"_

" _Sounds good to me, I'll see you then."_

Max ended the call and then fell onto the sofa, this was a big deal. Zoe smiled at him and he smiled back before getting down onto the floor and playing with Eliza as well.


End file.
